


My Changdola

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Vacation, childhood crushes, long time no see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin is home from Japan for only 2 weeks. The first person he calls is the one he wants most.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	My Changdola

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_“H-hi, Yunho-hyung. It’s ... it’s--”_

_“CHANGMINNIE!!!”_

_“Y-yeah. You-uh, recognized my voice.”_

_“Of course, Min-dola. How could I forget? How are you?”_

_“G-good. Good. I ... I-uh-I’m here. In Seoul.”_

_“Really? For how long?”_

_“A couple weeks.”_

_“Where are you? Can we meet for dinner tonight? It’d be so good to see you. Shit, it’s a little late. Maybe breakfast tomorrow.”_

_“No, I-uh-I ... I haven’t eaten.”_

_“Cool. Let’s meet.”_

_“Okay, hyung.”_

Changmin waited nervously on the corner. He kept wiping his clammy hands on his jeans. He hadn’t seen Yunho in almost three years, just a few days before he left to study at Japan. And he had just a few short weeks of vacation. His mother would probably reprimand him severely when she found out that he had called Yunho first. But she would also understand.

Two girls walked past him, smiling, and Changmin fought back a blush. He wasn’t able to actually say anything, but that didn’t matter. He was waiting for Yunho.

Changmin had had a crush on his neighbor since he was old enough to know what that meant. Yunho, six years older than him, was very tolerant of the crush. He never pushed Changmin away or made fun of him for it. Which just meant that Changmin loved him even more. He’d been sent to Japan on a scholarship to finish high school.

Yunho had just started going to law school and working in his father’s law firm when Changmin had left.

And now Changmin had a few short weeks before he started college. Just a few short weeks. It wasn’t long enough.

“Is that my Min-dola?” a voice said behind him, and Changmin turned around, saw his hyung and smiled widely.

Yunho held his hand up and Changmin fought the urge to hug him, but slapped his hand instead, pulling his hand away and snapping his fingers. It something they had always done. His chest tightened because Yunho remembered.

“Hi, hyung,” Changmin said, unable to keep the giddy smile off his face. Yunho looked just like he remembered, maybe a bit huskier, a sign that Yunho spent more time behind a desk than outside, but he was still so very handsome. His hair was light brown, cut short around his ears, but falling stylishly messy at the front.

“Wow, Changminnie, you’re so tall! I think you’re taller than I am now.”

Changmin tried not to blush. “186.”

“Yep. Barely. I’m only at 184. And I thought you were studying. How come you’re so strong?”

Changmin did blush, but managed to stammer, “W-well, I’m s-smart, hyung. I have time to work out and to study.”

“And eat!”

Changmin laughed. “Always.”

“Come on. I bet you’re hungry.”

“Again. Always.”

Yunho laughed and they headed down the sidewalk. They had agreed to meet at a late-night barbecue place, one that was near the place where Changmin was staying.

“It’s really good to see you, Changdola.”

Changmin looked over at him and had to swallow before returning his smile. “You, too, hyung.” It was more than the smile that made Changmin’s heart race. It was the look in his eyes, the care, the concern, the joy, the ... love?

Yunho opened the door of the restaurant for him. A involuntary shiver shot up his spine when Yunho touched his back. It was a light touch, barely there or felt on his clothes. But a touch.

Changmin greeted the hostess and followed her to a table. It wasn’t very private, but Changmin was okay with that. He had no idea what he’d confess to Yunho if they were alone. He sat down, jostling the chair in his nerves. Fortunately it appeared that Yunho did not notice. He smiled up at the hostess and thanked her. Changmin scowled behind the menu.

“What do you want to eat, Changminnie?”

Changmin cleared his throat and made sure that he wasn’t blushing or glaring when he moved the menu. “Probably some kimchi jjigae.”

“Is that it? Eat more, Minnie-ah. I’ll pay for it.”

“But, hyung--” Changmin really had meant to pay for their meal. That’s why he had called Yunho in the first place.

Yunho smiled and waved away his protest. “You can pay next time.”

Next time?

“Next time?”

Yunho’s grin widened. “Yes. You’re here for two weeks, right? I want to see you as much as I can before you go back to Japan.”

Changmin smiled. He knew he’d have to see his family eventually, but there wasn’t much that would stop him from seeing Yunho as often as possible.

Yunho asked him about college and then about Japan, and Changmin talked so much without meaning to. He tried to ask Yunho the same questions, but all Yunho said was “My life is the same as it was before you left, except now I’m a lawyer with some clients.”

Changmin pouted, which made Yunho laugh and add, “And okay, fine, I have an obsession with the idol group SHINee. There. Now you know my deepest, darkest secret.”

They talked until the hostess politely reminded them of the time, and Yunho was apologetic in his bows and talks. Changmin hadn’t even realized that they were the only ones left.

They left the restaurant and made their way through the throngs of people.

“Are you tired, Changminnie?” Yunho asked. “Do you need to go back to your hotel?”

“No, hyung,” Changmin said, even without lying. It’s true he would have lied if he had been just so their time together didn’t have to end, but he was surprisingly alert.

“Good. I suddenly have the energy to go to a club and dance.”

Changmin swallowed and nodded. “Sounds like fun.”

Yunho led the way. They didn’t talk too much, and Changmin tried not to let his nerves get the best of him. A couple of girls near the club smiled and said hello to Yunho. Yunho smiled back and told them they both looked amazing. Changmin glared at their simpering faces.

Changmin berated himself for being so juvenile. It’s not like Yunho knew that Changmin liked him. Or ... it was painfully obvious to Changmin from when he was kid even. Maybe Yunho did know and tolerated him because of it. That was worse than his hyung completely rejecting him.

Yunho opened the door of the club for him. Again, his hand brushed over Changmin’s lower back, and Changmin fought the same blush. They stopped at the check in desk.

“You got ID, kid?” the bouncer said.

Changmin nodded, and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and flipped it around. The corner of a picture that he carried everywhere slipped out and he hastily tried to push it back, but he was reaching for his ID too and ended up dropping his wallet and pulling the picture out further.

“Ah, Changminnnie,” Yunho said and leaned over his shoulder. “You still have that?”

Fingers fumbling, Changmin managed to get his ID out, but not before Yunho had reached over and pulled the polaroid out.

Changmin didn’t know what to say. Yunho looked at the picture with a fond look on his face. It had been taken the day before Changmin left for Japan. Changmin looked so young then, though it was Yunho’s puckered pout that made more than one person question if Yunho was his younger brother.

The bouncer cleared his throat. Changmin jumped, apologized and quickly took his ID back. Yunho chuckled and handed the picture back. Changmin put it back in his wallet and shoved the wallet into his back pocket. Yunho took out his ID to show the bouncer and opened his wallet to show Changmin his own version of the picture, though without the funny face.

Changmin met his eyes.

Yunho laughed. “Come on, dongsaeng. Let’s go get a drink.”

They wound their way through tables toward the bar, and Changmin tried not to think about how Yunho still had the picture. In his wallet. Like Changmin did. Did that meant Yunho-hyung liked him?

“Relax, Minnie,” Yunho said. “Let’s have some fun.” Yunho held up his fist. Changmin bumped it, but he was so conscious of how close Yunho had to walk next to him to avoid other people that he missed, and Yunho laughed as their bodies brushed. Changmin smiled tightly, keeping a firm lock on his libido.

Yunho ordered them shots of tequila.

“What should we drink to, Changdola?”

Changmin swallowed. “Um, pictures?”

Yunho laughed and nodded. “Future pictures.”

Their glasses clinked together. Changmin downed the shot, wincing just a little at the harsh alcohol. Future pictures? What did that mean? Did that mean Yunho wanted to take more pictures or be together more or ... what?

Luckily for Changmin’s over-analytical brain, the song “Lucifer” started bumping through the club, and like the professed-fanboy he was, Yunho cheered and grabbed his hand and said, “Let’s go dance, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin let himself be pulled to the middle of the dance floor. Yunho did not bother with subtlety and moved right up to a couple girls to dance with them. They smiled at him and actually sandwiched him between them. Changmin stood still, trying to reign in his thoughts. Maybe Yunho wasn’t gay, maybe Yunho didn’t like him, maybe Yunho was just dancing.

“Changdola!” Yunho said and reached for him. One of the girls had her hands on his hips. The other was running her hands over his shoulders.

Changmin wanted to turn around and leave, go back to his hotel.

Yunho broke away from the girls and moved to him. He hooked an arm around his neck and whispered (or as quietly as he could with the music bumping), “This isn’t a gay club, Changminnie. I can’t dance with you even if I wanted to.”

Changmin looked over at him, but Yunho was smiling at the girls and introducing him to someone samed Sooyoung. The press of bodies shoved them together and the girl smiled at him and he tried to smile and felt Yunho at his back, hips rolling, not bothering to keep them from touching.

Yunho wanted to dance with him?

A hand ran up the side of his leg that definitely was not a girl’s hand. Changmin shivered and the girl laughed, thinking it was from her, probably. Changmin fought to smile at her. His hyung was right; they weren’t at a gay club. Maybe they could go to one later. Dance closer with each other.

“Dance, Changminnie!” Yunho said, lips against his ear.

Changmin turned, their faces so close, and Yunho smiled widely before turning his attention back to the girl. Even if the girl wasn’t who he wanted to be dancing with, at least he could keep control of his cock. He put his hands on the girls hips, smiled at her, and danced.

\-----------

“Ah, Changdola, you’re tired.”

“I’m f-fine,” Changmin said, but yawned at the end of the word. He’d been up before dawn to catch the train to the airport. Even with the loud music and half-drunk girls plying for their attention, Changmin was sure he could put his head down and just fall asleep.

Yunho chuckled and hooked his arm around Changmin’s neck. “Let’s get you back to the hotel.”

“Not yet, hyung.”

“Changminnie, you’ll be here for two weeks. I’ll see you again.”

Changmin pouted which only made the other man laugh again. He hefted Changmin to his feet and made excuses to the girls sharing their table. Changmin glared when one of them suggested that the three of them come with.

But Yunho only laughed and said no, that tonight was just about dancing and seeing an old friend.

Changmin smirked in satisfaction and stuck his tongue out at the girls when Yunho wasn’t looking.

They found their jackets and headed out to the cool night air. Even at almost four in the morning, the streets of Seoul were packed with people. Or at least this area. They weren’t too far from the hotel, so when Yunho asked if he wanted to take a cab, Changmin said no.

“Good,” Yunho said. “Just a few more minutes with you tonight.”

“This morning.”

“Whatever.”

Changmin was about to shove his hands in his pockets, when Yunho reach over and took one, linking their fingers as they walked. Changmin stared down at them, eyes wide, mind blank, and then up at Yunho, who did nothing more than smile at him.

There were definitely too many thoughts spiraling through Changmin’s head. So was Yunho gay? Or straight? Were they holding hands as friends or something more? Had Yunho touched him all night long to show Changmin that he wanted more or that they were only friends? Why didn’t Yunho go home with the girls? _Is my hand sweaty, oh god my hand is sweaty, I hope Yunho doesn’t notice._

If he did notice, Yunho said nothing but swung their hands between them, humming nonsensically and keeping that smile on his face.

As they neared the hotel, Changmin started panicking internally. Excessively. He didn’t want Yunho to leave yet, but he didn’t know how to ask him to stay, and if he did stay then what would happen? Would anything happen? Did Yunho still see him as the little kid next door?

A concierge opened the door for him and Yunho bowed and said his thanks. Their hands stayed linked as they walked through the lobby. Yunho did not try to get away and Changmin led them to the elevator. He pushed the button. Luckily, the door slid open right away and they entered. Changmin hit the button for his floor. Yunho hummed along to the music playing in the elevator, rocking on his feet, like he was just so relaxed while Changmin’s insides were churning. The door dinged open and Changmin led the way down the hall. He did not let go of Yunho’s hand until he was in front of his door, messing around with his key card.

“All safe and sound,” Yunho said. “Sleep well, Changdola.”

Changmin’s heart sank. Of course, Yunho would only walk him to his door. Yunho was a gentleman like that.

Changmin turned around, one hand on the door and smiled, tightly, but it was a smile. Yunho returned the smile and opened his mouth, probably to say something, but Changmin didn’t want him to say goodbye again. Daring, unsure, voice wavering on the single word, Changmin reached out and gripped the side of Yunho’s shirt. “Come inside.”

Yunho tilted his head to the side, frowning slightly, but it was only a moment and then Yunho’s face broke out into his gorgeous smile. “Okay, Changdola, but only for a minute. You need to sleep.”

Changmin’s smile widened as he turned and entered the room. It was small, just a single bed, wardrobe and bathroom, but the view out the window was amazing. The city lights blinked in at them.

“Do you want anything to drink, hyung?” Changmin asked.

Yunho shook his head. “No, but I’m going to use your bathroom.”

Changmin nodded and kept his back turned as Yunho slipped into the room. He fell to his bed with a moan, feet still on the floor. What was going on? How did this happen to him? What was Yunho thinking this was?

The clock by the bed blinked 3:30 at him.

God, he needed to sleep. He had been up for almost 24 hours. He must have dozed off thinking of Yunho because he suddenly jerked alert when the other side of the bed dipped. Yunho chuckled, and Changmin turned his head to the side and swallowed harshly.

Yunho was crawling over the bed to him.

“Hyung,” Changmin whispered.

Yunho smiled. “Do you like me, Changminnie?”

“Duh, hyung.”

Yunho laughed and tugged on his arm. “Come here, you brat.”

He manhandled Changmin up on the bed, dragging him over until he was sitting up against the headboard. “Hyung, what--”

Yunho grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed and laid it against Changmin’s legs and then laid against it, looking up at Changmin with a smile.

“You’re beautiful, did you know that?”

Changmin swallowed again. “So are you.”

“I’m going to be incredibly honest with you, Minnie,” Yunho said and took a deep breath. “Up until I saw you waiting for me tonight, I just ... You were still a kid in my head. Until I saw you. You’re all grown up, but I still feel like I’m ... I don’t know ... corrupting you or something, but you aren’t eleven years old anymore.”

“No, I’m not.”

Yunho smiled.

Changmin expected Yunho to say something else, but he didn’t. It was a bit difficult to think with Yunho’s head in his lap, but he figured that was the point. His hand was shaking as he touched Yunho’s hair.

Yunho’s eyes shut with a sigh.

Changmin brushed his hair through his fingers. “So now what?”

Yunho smiled, turned toward Changmin and opened his eyes. He looked incredibly happy. “What do you want?”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Again, duh, hyung. What have I always wanted. I know I didn’t hide it well.”

With a deep laugh, Yunho propped up on an elbow, head tilted toward Changmin.

Changmin stared at him, at his eyes, at his cheeks, at his lips.

“I want you to kiss me, Changdola,” Yunho whispered.

Changmin bit his lip and nodded. “O-okay.” It still took him a moment of _oh my god is this happening this is happening holy shit this is happening_ before reaching for Yunho’s face. He ran his fingers down his cheek and neck. Yunho’s eyes shut with a soft sigh. Changmin curled his hand around Yunho’s neck, half pulling him up and leaning down at the same time. His eyes fluttered shut just before their lips pressed together. Changmin held the simple press of lips and shut up his juvenile inner dialogue. Yes, this was real. Yes, he was kissing Yunho.

And doing a bad job of it.

Changmin parted his lips just enough to pull Yunho’s upper lip between them. He felt Yunho smile. A firm hand trailed up his arm, pulling a shiver from Changmin. They shifted, Changmin leaning back, Yunho sitting up. Their lips parted for a moment. Just long enough for Yunho to whisper, “Changdola,” against his lips, voice awed and full of affection.

It wasn’t really said any differently than Yunho ever said his nickname. But it sure sounded different with their lips pressed together.

Yunho’s hand mirrored Changmin’s, sliding up into his hair. Their lips opened, the kiss deepened, and their tongues touched. His other hand dropped to Changmin’s hip, sliding around his lower back to hold him close. Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist as best he could in the position they were in. It worked enough to pull Yunho closer.

Yunho hummed in encouragement, lips not leaving Changmin’s and he moved again, using Changmin’s neck, lips, hair, and head as an anchor while he climbed into and over Changmin’s lap, straddling his thighs. Changmin’s hands resettled on Yunho’s hips, fingers flexing, his own hips rising with a quiet whimper.

Yunho dropped his body and ground down against Changmin’s crotch. “Sexy, dongsaeng. God.”

Changmin swallowed and his reply was lost in another one of Yunho’s deep kisses. He moved his hands up, one slipping under his hyung’s t-shirt. His palm met heated skin and Yunho rocked against him again with a moan.

Yunho suddenly broke away with a muted, “Fuck.” His hips rocked against Changmin’s lap and his eyes shut, head thrown back with another moan. “Not ... not ... good. Bad, bad.”

Changmin ran his hands under Yunho’s shirt. “You better be talking about something other than this moment, hyung.”

Yunho smiled, fleeting and confident as his hips rolled against Changmin’s crotch again. Changmin felt that a few more of those would have him coming in his pants.

“So good, Minnie. So ... good, but ... bad.”

Changmin smirked when he finally understood. “Come on, hyung, you love the idea of corrupting me.”

Yunho gasped and met his eyes, and then he nodded frantically. Their lips met again for a few more deep kisses before Yunho asked, “A-am I? Corrupting you?”

Changmin smiled and shrugged. “Yes? Sort of? I don’t know. You aren’t the only person I have kissed, hyung, but ... I watch porn and I’ve been jerking off to thoughts of your cock for as long as I can remember.”

Yunho laughed and rubbed Changmin’s cheeks with his thumbs softly. “Nothing else? With someone else? Just kissing?”

Changmin nodded.

“Fuck, Changminnie.” He curled his hips again.

“Hyung, stop. You’re going to make me come in my pants.”

Yunho chuckled and did it again, setting a steady rhythm of small rolls and thrusts.

Changmin moaned, fingers digging into Yunho’s back.

“What do you think about? When you jerk off to me?” Yunho asked. “Tell me. I want to hear it.”

Changmin whimpered, head full of pleasure, body on edge. He lifted his hips to meet Yunho’s body. “Lips. Lips ... on ...”

“Where?” Yunho demanded, tugging at his hair and pressing his lips to Changmin’s. “Where are my lips?”

“Stretched ... cock. On my cock. Fuck.”

Yunho sucked Changmin’s lower lip into his mouth with a moan, he let go with a pop, and said, “You want me to suck on your cock, Min-dola?”

“God, yes, please, please. I do.”

Yunho let go of his lips and slid his knees back on the bed far enough to come face to cock with Changmin’s lap. He smiled and rubbed his cheek on the ridge in his jeans.

Changmin’s breath caught and his hands fell to Yunho’s hair. He sucked in his stomach enough for Yunho to unbutton his jeans and then had to lift his hips as Yunho yanked on them impatiently. He let go of Yunho’s hair just to bend his knees so Yunho could pull his jeans off. Boxers followed, ripped away just as impatiently.

“God, Changmin,” Yunho breathed, eyes on his erection.

Changmin blushed, whimpered, and tried to curl up, away from the look in Yunho’s eyes. He’d never been embarrassed about the size of his dick before.

“Don’t,” Yunho whispered, sliding fingertips down his thighs. “Let me just look at you for a second. God.”

Heat spread through Changmin, pulsing from his cock in a stream of clear fluid. He moaned, hips arching and said, “Fuck looking at me. Suck on me, hyung.”

Yunho brought his fingers to Changmin’s cock, a single touch down the length.

Changmin moaned, feeling his orgasm threaten in steady pulses.

Yunho chuckled and resettled, laying on his stomach between Changmin’s spread legs. He looked up at Changmin, smiling. “Okay, okay. But you sure as hell better be pulling my hair while I do this.”

Changmin’s hands flew right back to his head, fingers gripping the slightly long fringes.

Yunho smiled up at him before lapping at the leaking head of Changmin’s cock. The touch surprised him, and Changmin threw his head back with a cry of Yunho’s name. Pink shame painted his skin because he knew he was going to embarrass himself, but didn’t really care.

“Tastes so good, Changdola.”

“Fuck, hyung, suck on my dick.”

Yunho chuckled in response and lifted Changmin’s cock away from his stomach. He stroked once, hand squeezing from base to tip, pulling another harsh cry from Changmin’s throat. The cry morphed into a deep moan as heat encased his cock, warm wet slick. Yunho’s tongue dipped into the slit of his cock and his mouth tightened, swallowing the next spurt of precome. Changmin pulled at his hair, hips rising and forcing himself into Yunho’s mouth. Yunho hummed in encouragement and Changmin jerked his hips up faster, yanking Yunho’s head down by his hair.

Everything felt so good, everything Changmin thought it would be and so much more. Changmin’s head was swimming with pleasure, his skin tingling and twitching with each touch. Yunho was moaning, and fuck, Changmin saw through blurry vision that Yunho was humping the bed.

“Fuck, Yunho, fuck!”

Everything twisted low in his gut, and Changmin quivered on the edge of orgasm. He whimpered, tugging on Yunho’s hair. Warm fingers suddenly cupped his balls, and Changmin’s legs spread, knees bending. He used the angle to fuck further into Yunho’s mouth, down his throat, and Yunho gagged, and Changmin was coming, screaming as his cock pulsed. The heat left his erection, and Changmin’s eyes flew open, mouth gaping, and he watched as Yunho licked at the spurting tip of his dick, come painting over his cheek and his upper lip. It slipped over the hand pumping Changmin through the rest of his release.

Changmin moaned, fingers still tugging at Yunho’s hair lightly. “Fuck, hyung.”

Yunho moaned, mouth closing at the tip and sucking lightly.

Changmin squirmed. “God that feels good.”

Yunho finally let him go and pressed wet, dirty kisses up his hips, and pushed up his shirt to lay more along his stomach. Changmin pulled on his hair and tugged Yunho to his mouth to kiss. They both moaned, Changmin at the tangy salty mess on Yunho’s lips.

“Sexy, Changminnie,” Yunho said and shifted around while they continued to kiss.

And Changmin realized he hadn’t let go of Yunho’s hair and he was still yanking on it madly. He let go and Yunho pulled away and pouted at him.

“Why did you stop?”

“J-just--”

Yunho smiled and leaned back, sitting back on his feet. One hand was lazily stroking his dick. The other trailed through the mess in the bend of Changmin’s hip. “I like it, dongsaeng.”

Changmin heard him, but his eyes were trained on Yunho’s erection. It looked much wider than his own. But maybe not as long.

Changmin reached for it, and Yunho smiled, moving his own hand. He put his hands on his still-jean clad thighs and sighed when Changmin’s hand wrapped around him. Changmin stroked lightly, getting a feel for doing this backwards. His own dick twitched in interest.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped.

Changmin reached for his hair again with his other hand. He ran his fingers through the slightly sweaty curls and then tightened his grip. He pulled Yunho back to his mouth. He couldn’t get a good grip on Yunho’s dick, so he let go and put both hands in Yunho’s hair, holding him steady while shoving his tongue into Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho shivered and shifted. He gripped both of their erections, sliding through the mess of Changmin’s come and the precome pumping from Yunho. Yunho whimpered and shivered, little noises curling through their kiss.

Changmin had once come four times in an hour. He had a feeling with Yunho he was going to break that record. His second orgasm was coiling low in his gut, almost faster than the first one, spurred on by the thick length pulsing next to his and Yunho’s hand twisting and curling over both of their erections.

Changmin lost track of time, knew time had passed from the ache in his jaw and the sweat dripping down his chest. His legs ached, trapped under Yunho, and he couldn’t really move this way, no more than thrusting into Yunho’s strokes anyway.

Yunho broke away from his lips with a gasp. His body shivered, eyes shut tight, and his hand faltered on their cocks. Changmin glanced down to watch as Yunho came, pulses of thick white drops landed on his skin and covered his cock. Yunho’s hand sped up for a moment and he whimpered through his orgasm, muffling the last twisting moan against Changmin’s lips for another frantic kiss.

His hand faltered and Changmin’s orgasm faded. He groaned in disappointment. Yunho smiled against his lips before pulling away. He gave Changmin’s cock a few more firm pumps and then fell back between Changmin’s legs.

“God, hyung.”

Yunho licked at the come on his skin and then sucked Changmin’s cock back into his mouth.

Changmin moaned, hands easily finding their place wrapped in Yunho’s hair. “God, hyung, fuck.”

Yunho hummed and bobbed his head faster, mouth tightening on the head of Changmin’s cock with every trip into his throat. Again, Changmin would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came again if it hadn’t felt so good. He tugged on Yunho’s hair, trying not to pull too hard as pleasure twisted through him and he shot his release into Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho moaned, swallowing quickly, and Changmin fell practically boneless back to the headboard. His fingers loosened their hold on Yunho’s hair and slid down his face.

Yunho kept licking him, and finished cleaning up the come on his body with his tongue and fingers. He moved up, leaving heated kisses up Changmin’s chest until Changmin’s shirt kept him from kissing higher. He did manage to pause and lap at one of Changmin’s nipples, pulling a breathless moan from Changmin. Chuckling, Yunho held himself over Changmin and kissed him lightly.

“Feel good, my Changminnie?”

Changmin smiled and nodded. “Yes. God, yes.”

They kissed for a couple more minutes, nothing but smiles and soft looks between them. Changmin had no idea how dreams could come true, but he didn’t question it.

“You’re sleepy,” Yunho said with a pout. “I should let you sleep.”

Changmin’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. “I have been awake for a long time. That is tiring.”

“And two orgrasm?”

“Two good strong perfect orgasms.”

Yunho laughed. “I’ll let you sleep, Minnie-ah. Call me tomorrow?”

Changmin frowned and settled his hands on Yunho’s waist. “You’re leaving?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“No, stay please. I want to wake up next to you just so I know this hasn’t been a dream,” Changmin murmured, trailing his fingers through Yunho’s hair.

Yunho smiled up at him. “Me, too.”

Changmin blushed, and Yunho laughed. He moved up Changmin’s body and pressed a wet kiss to his mouth.

“Are you hungry?” Yunho whispered. “I can call for room service, but I’ll pay for it.”

“I can pay for it, hyung. You said I could pay next time. I consider this next time, and I’ve been saving anyway.”

Yunho smiled. “Saving for what? Just something to spend money on, or this trip?”

“This trip,” Changmin said, trying to control his blush.

Yunho’s smile widened and he pressed their bodies together, slowly rolling his ass against Changmin’s crotch. “I was wondering why you weren’t staying with your parents. You had all this planned, didn’t you?”

Changmin licked his lips. “Well, not ... not exactly. Didn’t think you’d ... you’d ...”

“Want you?”

“Yeah.”

“I do.”

“I noticed.”

“Food?”

“No, I’m too tired to eat, hyung.”

Yunho laughed. “Wow. That is probably a first.”

“Shut up.”

Yunho pressed one more kiss to his lips and shifted.

Changmin watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Yunho moved away from him. He shucked off his clothes, and Changmin licked his lips, not surprised that his erection was raging back to interested. Yunho had always been so sexy.

Yunho walked through the motel room, and Changmin watched his thighs and ass muscles clench with each step. He licked his lips.

Yunho made sure the door was shut completely and turned off the light. The city lights let in enough light to show Yunho move to the window and shut the blinds.

In the darkness, Changmin finally relaxed.

The bed shifted and Changmin sighed, following Yunho’s movements to climb under the covers. It wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed, but the first time naked. As ... lovers? Boyfriends?

Changmin wasn’t sure, but he figured there was time enough to talk about it in the morning.

“Good night, my Changdola.”

“Good night, hyung.”

Changmin’s dreams were full of clouds and smiles and laughter.


End file.
